thewirehbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Savino Bratton
'Savino Bratton '''is a one of the Barksdale Soldiers in Season 1 then Muscles for Marlo in Season 5 portrayed by Chris Clanton Biography Savino is one of five prominent enforcers of the Barksdale Organization in Season 1. He is shown as a cocky, but loyal soldier to his crew, evident by his lack of reluctance to take the fall for one of the organization's mishaps with the police and spend time in prison Season 1 Savino was not as involved in the more delicate violent operations of the organization compared to fellow soldiers Bird Hilton and Stinkum, but was still important enough to conduct business under his chief enforcer, Wee-Bay Brice. Savino was one of the members present during D'Angelo Barksdale's court case to intimidate anyone in the courtroom looking to cause complications or trouble. Savino was notably the only upper-tier member of the Barksdale Organization not actively targeted by Omar Little, as he was not directly involved in the murder of Omar's boyfriend Brandon Wright. However, he was soon caught up in the covert investigation into the crew by the Major Case Unit when he was involved in the shooting of Detective Kima Greggs and Orlando. After the Barksdale crew realizes Orlando was cooperating with the police, Savino met with Orlando and Greggs— who posed as Orlando's girlfriend —and together they drove to a secluded location for a drug buy. Savino left the car, ostensibly to pick up Orlando's drugs, allowing enforcers Wee-Bey Brice and Little Man to reveal themselves and shoot into the car. Before the shooting, Savino tried to signal them about Greggs' unplanned presence, only intending to kill the turncoat Orlando, but the darkness made them unable to see him and they followed through with the plan, killing Orlando and severely wounding Greggs. Afterward, warrants were written for Savino, the only person involved in the shooting known to the police beforehand, and he turned himself in after an unproductive manhunt. Barksdale attorney Maurice Levy argued that Savino was merely intending to defraud Orlando—selling him baking-soda instead of cocaine— and was unconnected to the shooting, forcing the District Attorney to charge him with distributing false narcotics, which only carries a maximum three year prison sentence. When the police try to convince him to turn evidence on the Barksdale crew, Savino cockily says "I can do the three. Ain't no thing." Season 5 By Season 5, Savino is one of three remaining Barksdale survivors alive (along with Slim Charles and Poot Carr) and not imprisoned; by this time his three year sentence was up and he was released from prison, soon operating as a soldier in the Stanfield Organization. It is not explained or explicitly revealed if he wished to remain loyal to the crumbled Barksdale Organization. Savino involved himself in the Stanfield crew's hunt for Omar after the latter returned back for the death of Butchie and narrowly escaped an ambush attempt by Chris Partlow, Snoop, O-Dog and Michael Lee. Savino's activities were soon recognized and he was eventually ambushed in a corner by Omar Little, who after a brief conversation, killed Savino with a single gunshot to the head, in revenge for the torture-murder of Butchie by Chris Partlow and Snoop. Omar identified him as a past Barksdale soldier and, knowing his violent history, refused to accept Savino's explanation that he was not present at the incident, reasoning that if Savino ''had been there he would have joined in with the others. After Omar's own death, the police found his "hit-list" and discover all the upper-tier members of the Stanfield Organization he planned to kill. Savino's name was the only one crossed out, which means he was ultimately the only major casualty of Omar's gang war, and ironically the last casualty of his past hatred of the Barksdale Organization. Category:Stanfield Organization Category:Barksdale Organization Category:Deceased Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Convicted Characters Category:Street-Level Characters